


Crimson Kiss

by Izzu



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-15
Updated: 2004-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written by Tsuzuki as he thought about his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this because I was depressed... and then decided to turn this around into YnM

As I opened my eyes,

I looked upon the blue sky,

A trick, it seemed;

Lies... it could be,

For it was opposite,

of the life that was mine...

 

In the light of day,

I see only dark,

Outcast, I'm treated as,

shunned and despised,

none other but,

of my difference,

...and my sorrowful existence...

 

Names are thrown,

Stones, that too,

Though, all I've ever wanted,

Acceptance of me, not..

the mask of delight,

hiding in the deep,

The sorrows of my heart...

 

Even if,

I was accepted,

I see still,

more who doesn't,

Knowing it, regardless,

cared I am, even

My heart aches...

 

A prayer to heaven,

For light of hope,

Free my heart!

Without it, I..

to the sinking deep,

let me fall,

In the empty void,

fill with despair... and hatred.

 

~Asato Tsuzuki~


End file.
